Viper
by Aerle
Summary: Nami tries to right a wrong of the past, while Vivi just wants a friend. But what if their goals collide? Ancient Egypt/Fantasy AU. Written for the OPReverseBang 2015. Cover image by Vergina-spva.


My contribution for the OPreversebang, in collaboration with Vergina-spva, who made the image and also beta'ed the story

Thanks to ImperialMint for hosting the event

Warnings: Human sacrifice, minor character death, sexual content, mentions of Ancient Egyptian burial rites

* * *

 _Once again, the day had come._

 _Every year, a lot was drawn to decide who would be sacrificed. This year, the choice had fallen on Nami, but because she was a child, counting for only half a person, it was decided her sister would be sacrificed too._

 _On the day of the ritual, priests came to their house to pick them up. Nami looked out of the window, watching them approach. An incredible fear came over her, her whole body trembling, as she stood frozen to the spot. She knew she should be proud, honoured she was chosen to go to the gods, but the fear of death was much stronger._

 _Nojiko hadn't said a word all day, but Nami knew she was watching too. There was nothing to stop the sacrifice from happening, unless she wanted to be responsible for the wrath of the gods._

 _Suddenly, the curtains were pulled shut in front of her, and Nami blinked a few times._

 _Next to her, her mother was standing, arms crossed before her chest as she was smoking a cigarette. She smirked at Nami and ruffled her hair casually, as if she and Nojiko wouldn't be slaughtered today._

 _Nami's bottom lip started to tremble, and she dove into her mother's open arms. Bellemère gently rocked her back and forth, humming an old lullaby._

 _Nami closed her eyes, breathing in her mother scent and listening to the song. For a moment, it seemed like everything was going to be okay._

 _Until there was a loud knock on the door._

 _Nami jerked away from her mom, the primal fear surfacing again. Bellemère smiled reassuringly at her as she turned and walked to the door._

 _Arlong, the high priest, was standing on the doorstep, followed by several of his priests. "It's time," he merely said._

 _Bellemère crossed her arms before her chest. "I won't let you taker her."_

" _You fool!" Arlong spat. "Are you trying to provoke the gods? You know the only way is to keep them from destroying our tribe is to sacrifice one of us. What are two lives compared to thousands?"_

" _I won't allow you to touch a hair on my daughters' head," Bellemère said firmly. "Take me instead."_

 _Arlong seemed to be taken aback by that. "You're volunteering?"_

 _A smiled appeared on her face. "I am."_

" _Mom, no!" Nami cried out. "I-I'm not afraid! Please!"_

 _Bellemère turned around and smiled at her. "I won't let them touch either one of you."_

" _So be it," Arlong spoke and turned around. "Take her away, but leave the girls alone."_

" _No!" Nami screamed as the priests took Bellemère. She grabbed the nearest object she could find, which was a pipe, and started attacking the priests. Somewhere, far away, she registered that Nojiko was yelling as well, but she wasn't sure if it was at her or at the priests, and right now, she didn't care._

 _Bellemère would take their place as human sacrifice. She would die in their stead._

 _Nami couldn't allow that. She wouldn't let the woman who saved her life once before now do it again. The last time she had been a helpless baby, but not now. Now she was stronger._

 _One of the soldier priests had blocked her way. She could barely see through her tears, but still attacked him with her weapon._

 _Her hits were deflected with ease. The warrior swung his swords so fast in her direction, it appeared he had more than two arms. Nami shrunk back, trying to protect herself._

" _That's enough, Hacchi," Arlong said, though Nami could have sworn he smirked._

 _The soldier stopped his attacks and nodded at Arlong. During the fight, the other priests had already taken away Bellemère. Nami called out for her, but she was stopped by another soldier priest with ridiculously pursed lips. He grabbed her by her throat, and pushed her harshly._

 _Nami was launched back, hitting her head against the wall. She became dizzy, and black spots danced before her eyes._

 _Someone knelt next to her and shook her arm. "Nami!" The voice sounded like it came from far away._

 _Nami groaned and opened her eyes, only to close them right away again. The room was spinning before her eyes._

 _Something cold and wet was put on her forehead. Slowly, the dizziness faded away, and Nami dared to open her eyes again. Nojiko was sitting in front of her, her lips pulled taut._

" _Where's mom?" Nami mumbled._

 _Nojiko looked away._

 _Nami pushed her aside and ran outside, uncaring about the rain falling down._

 _The rest of the tribe had gathered in silence to watch the ritual being executed. Bellemère was tied to the altar, and Arlong was holding the sacrificial dagger high above his head._

 _Lightning flashed, causing Nami to be unable to see, but a blood-curdling scream sounded, the last sound Bellemère would ever make._

* * *

Rain fell down and lighting shook the earth, just like it had on that day nine years ago. Nami remembered it like it was yesterday, how the priests had come for her and her sister Nojiko, but had sacrificed her mother instead.

Nami and Nojiko had been safe that year, and they had been lucky the ones after. Until today.

It had been fifty years since the ritual crown had been stolen, the crown that their tribe used in ceremonies to please the gods. Fifty years ago, they had been attacked by the then king of Alabasta.

The Cocoyasi tribe had started a war with Alabasta to obtain their crown back, but their army had been slaughtered. The king of Alabasta had mockingly declared it the new coronation crown, and years later, it had been used to crown his successor, Cobra.

The loss of the crown had brought the wrath of the gods upon the Cocoyasi tribe. The priests had tried everything to soothe them, until the high priest had had a vision. The only way to please the gods without the crown was to sacrifice a human life every year. And that was what had happened.

Fifty people had been killed to please the gods, including Bellemère, and Nami would be the fifty-first.

She still feared death like she had nine years ago, but at least now she was fully grown and counted as a whole person. She wouldn't drag Nojiko into this.

"I can't believe you were picked again," Nojiko said. "The gods must really want you."

"You say it like it's a compliment," Nami replied dryly.

"In a way, it is."

"How can you be so calm about this? The gods have already taken Mother from us!" Nami exclaimed. "Are you pleased to see me go too?"

She hadn't expected to be slapped in the face, and she grabbed her burning cheek.

"Don't you dare say that!" Nojiko spat. "I lost my mother, you think I want them to take my sister from me too?" She bit back a sob.

Nami stared at her, wide-eyed.

Nojiko turned her back at her, staring out of the window. "Every year, we have to watch someone innocent of our tribe die, to please the gods. Do you think I enjoy watching that? When you're gone, I'm left all alone. Perhaps they'll take my life next year, at least they will put me out of my misery."

"Don't say that!" Nami exclaimed. "How can I die in peace if I know you'll just throw your life away?"

"What else is there to do? If it isn't next year, it might be the year after that I'm picked, or the one after that. Heck, you were chosen twice!" Nojiko let out a shaky breath. "This has to stop."

Suddenly, a thought struck Nami. "Maybe we can stop it."

Nojiko turned around confusedly.

"There is another way! A way we can stop this madness, without any more bloodshed!"

Nami didn't get a chance to explain more, when someone banged on the door.

"They're here to get you, what are you going to do now?" Nojiko called out as the priests entered their home.

Nami smiled at her while she was being dragged her away. "Trust me, okay? I just need to talk to Arlong."

Nami was taken to where the altar was. The rest of the tribe had already gathered around, looking anxious, like they did every year. No one agreed with the practice, but there was nothing they could do about it.

Nami walked in front of the priests, her head held high, to where Arlong stood ready next to the altar, the sacrificial dagger already in his hand.

"Lie down," Chu commanded, but she ignored him.

"Arlong, I need to speak with you," Nami said firmly.

"There is nothing to say," Arlong replied. "Lie down on the altar."

"This all started because the sacred crown was stolen fifty years ago, right? I can get it back!"

Her words took him by surprise, as Arlong stared at her for a moment, but then burst into laughter, just like the other priests. "You?" he asked, wheezing. "You, by yourself, are going to do what a whole army couldn't? You're not even a warrior, like your mother was!"

"I _can_ do it! Alone, I'm less conspicuous than a whole army," Nami protested. "I can steal the crown back, and no one has to die anymore! The ritual doesn't have to be performed until the end of the year, right? Give me until then, and I'll get the crown back."

Arlong grit his teeth. He didn't like to be defied, Nami knew that, but it was the only way to save her life, and all the next potential victims.

"You insolent fool!" Arlong spat. "This is the way the gods want it to happen. They have chosen you twice already. What makes you think you can change that?"

Nojiko, who had followed Nami, stepped forward. "If anyone can do it, it's my sister." She crossed her arms before her chest.

"You just want to escape your fate!" Arlong roared.

The crowd started to murmur. The human sacrifice had become a tradition, but many of the elder people remembered the time when that wasn't the case, when the crown was still used for a ritual to please the gods. They seemed to like the idea of going back to the old way.

"Let the woman go, Arlong," Genzo, the village elder, spoke up. He stepped forward. "Give her a chance to prove herself. The gods can wait for a couple of weeks."

Loud applause arose, and Nami felt herself being lifted from the ground.

"You're all fools! Don't come crying to me when the gods destroy the harvest this year, or kill your children with illnesses!" Arlong snarled angrily.

Nami didn't listen to him, feeling relief wash over her, and when she looked at Nojiko, she saw her smile gratefully.

"I can't stop you if you're determined to go to Alabasta," Arlong said, suddenly sounding dangerously calm. "Most seem to be in favour of your plan. However, if you don't come back in time, your sister will take your place." He grinned evilly.

Nami gulped. Arlong tried to prevent her from running off and never coming back, but she wasn't planning on doing that.

"She said she'd do it," Nojiko said firmly.

Nami looked over her shoulder at Nojiko. It warmed her heart to know that she believed in her. That was all confirmation she needed.

"I'll get the crown back," Nami said confidently.

As the rest of the tribe, with the exception of the priests, were cheering, Nami, followed by Nojiko, made her way back to their house, her head held high. She would get that crown back. It wasn't like she didn't have any experience with stealing – not that she would admit to that.

How hard could it be to sneak into a palace and take a crown?

* * *

Vivi stretched herself and smiled as she turned around between her soft sheets. Light was already falling through the curtains, but her bed was too appealing to get up just yet.

Something poked her cheek, and she giggled as she gently pushed Carue's beak away. "Yes, yes, I'm awake," she said.

Carue was her giant pet duck, who, apparently, had taken over the role of her maid. Her last servant turned out to be stealing from the palace, which was an offence against the pharaoh himself. While usually such crimes were punishable by death, Vivi had pleaded with her father to lessen the sentence. The maidservant had received hundred lashes instead, and was of course fired.

Vivi had been extremely sad. Her servant had been her friend and confidant, and now she was all alone. Vivi still couldn't believe she had been betrayed like that.

Fortunately, she still had Carue, as he kept reminding her, and smiling, she wrapped her arms around his neck. However, Carue wasn't the best in giving advice.

Yawning and letting go of Carue, Vivi rose from her bed and moved to the mirror to brush her hair. As she looked at her reflection, she sighed. This was the time she usually spent talking to her servant, laughing and getting things of her chest. It wasn't always easy being the crown princess of Alabasta.

Vivi sighed again and started dressing. She didn't mind doing it by herself, without all the fussing, but she did miss the company. She was sure, however, that her father wouldn't leave her without a personal servant long.

As soon as she was dressed and had put on make-up, Vivi left her room, followed closely by Carue. She walked through the colonnade, looking outside to the river and the boats that were floating on it. Today, life was peaceful, as it had been for about fifty years. Her grandfather had fought the last war against the barbarians who had attacked them. Alabasta had come out victorious, however, and had taken the barbarians' most powerful weapon: a golden diadem shaped like a cobra. It was powerful, because it was blessed by the gods, and the barbarians hadn't dared to attack them since.

Some people claimed it was the crown that protected the land.

Her father, Pharaoh Nefertari Cobra II, had been crowned with it, and she would be eventually, when she would be crowned pharaoh. Which hopefully wouldn't happen for a long time, because her father was still very much alive and healthy.

Vivi leaned with her head on her hand as she stared out with a smile over the land. She loved this country, and all its inhabitants. Alabasta was a beautiful, thriving country. Large parts of it consisted of deserts, but around the main river, Sandora, several cities were built – like the capital, Alubarna – and the ground was fertile.

As she looked down, she saw Chaka and Pell, the two head guards, walking by, holding hands. Pell looked up, and she waved at him. He waved back, letting go of Chaka's hand embarrassedly. Chaka followed his gaze and waved as well.

Vivi giggled. Everyone knew there was something between those two, but they didn't like to flaunt it. Vivi thought it was cute. She hoped she would one day be as happy as they were.

As she watched them walk away, Vivi pushed herself off the balustrade. She couldn't stand here and watch passers-by all day, as much as she would like to.

Carue followed her faithfully as she made her way to the throne room, letting her hand slide along the beautifully decorated walls. There were drawings of her ancestors, gods, and animals. As a child, Vivi had loved to stare at them and thinking of stories of what they could depict. Of course she had had history lessons, so some of the pictures she recognised, but of others, the stories had been long forgotten.

When she entered the throne room, her father was discussing something with the head chef, Terracotta, and he smiled as he saw her enter.

"Good morning," he greeted her. "I was just discussing your current lack of a servant girl with Terracotta."

"I can take care of myself for a few days, Father," she said with a smile. He was always so worried about her. Vivi supposed it was because her mother had died when she was young, and so Vivi didn't have much interaction with females. Of course, there was Terracotta, who took the place of her mother when she was growing up, and Maidy, one of the servants, but the loss of her own maid was still painful.

Still, Vivi didn't want her father to worry about her. He was too busy to concern himself with hiring new staff. Vivi would gladly pick her own personal servant.

Igaram entered the throne room. Officially, he was captain of the royal guard, but in these times of peace, he acted more as steward and head of the household. "Mah-mah-mah~ Your Highness, I have send out soldiers to look for a new servant for the princess." When he noticed Vivi and her shocked face, he quickly put her at ease. "Of course not by force. We're announcing the position, which will attract many women eager to serve you. But we'll find the best match for you, don't worry."

Vivi smiled. "Thank you, Igaram."

"As for your lessons," Igaram cleared his throat again in his own way, "please take your books on plants and meet me in the garden in a quarter of an hour."

She nodded and turned to pick up her books from her room. Igaram also had taken upon himself the task of being her tutor.

She really appreciated he took finding her a new servant so seriously. Igaram must have noticed her depressed mood for the past days, or if he hadn't, Terracotta must have spelled it out for him.

Vivi picked up some of the papyrus roles that talked about the different kinds of plants. As princess, she was entitled to a good education. With the scrolls under her arm and again followed by Carue, she made her way to the garden.

Igaram was already waiting and cleared his throat. "Today, we'll revise what you learned last week." He pointed at a tree. "What kind of tree is that?"

While Vivi replied, she leaned back against a palm tree. Botany wasn't her favourite subject, and she wasn't sure what use it would be for her as pharaoh, but Igaram insisted it was important. Vivi preferred Pell's lessons about animals, though, to be fair, that wouldn't much use for her either.

Igaram continued his teaching, switching from botany to mathematics, which she enjoyed. Maidy brought them some refreshments, consisting of fresh figs and dates.

Finally, Igaram was ready to call it a day, and Vivi sighed in relief. She had gotten tired and it was rather warm outside. She would love to have a swim before dinner.

Igaram dismissed her, telling her to brush up on her poetry before tomorrow before he let her go. Vivi collected her things and after placing them in her room, she made her way to the pool. There, she discarded her clothes and stepped into the water.

It was nice and cool, almost cold even, and Vivi enjoyed the shiver that went down her spine. After sitting in the warmth outside all day – albeit in the shadow, but it was still warm there – it was nice to cool off. She didn't like using servants to fan her, however. They would be even warmer than she was.

Vivi sighed and let herself float on her back as she stared up at the ceiling that covered the pool. The rain season wouldn't be here for at least a month. The river was standing relatively low, and most crops would be harvested soon not to have them drowned when the river would burst its banks.

Vivi turned to her stomach and started to swim lengths. Carue swam lazily next to her.

She enjoyed the peace and quiet around her. Only Maidy or Terracotta could disturb her now, and even they left her in peace when she was swimming. Still, Vivi thought, it would be nice to have a servant her age. Someone who would understand her. Maidy and Terracotta were great, but they were both old enough to be Vivi's mother, and acted like that sometimes too.

A servant, no, a friend her age, that would be amazing. Someone she could trust with her secrets, who would laugh with her and comfort her when it all became too much. Of course, there was Kohza, her childhood friend, but since he had become a priest, he had little free time.

Vivi took a deep breath and dove underwater. She swam like that until her lungs demanded air, and gasping, she surfaced again.

Someone with whom she could compare herself to, be it silly things like who could stay underwater the longest, or thoughts about things.

Vivi leaned with her arms on the side of the pool as she regained her breath. She'd love to have a friend.

* * *

Finally, Nami saw the country of Alabasta loom up at the horizon. She had been travelling for several weeks, first on land and now by boat to cross the sea that separated her country from Alabasta. She had had to pay a small fortune to be let on board by the greedy sailors, and then they had almost died in a storm as well because they hadn't heeded Nami's warnings about the change of weather.

Nami had always had an affinity with the weather, noticing the smallest of changes and being able to predict what those meant for the weather in the coming hours, sometimes even days. The sailors had laughed at her ability, however, not believing her, as the sun had been shining brightly at that moment. They hadn't sensed the change of the wind.

When the storm had hit them a couple of hours later, they had finally listened to her, and she had led them to the eye of the storm. They all had managed to get out alive, but the ship had suffered considerable damage.

Well, that wasn't Nami's problem. It was their own fault for not listening to her. And for taking her money.

She was relieved when the ship was finally moored at Nanohana, and she left as soon as the gangplank was laid out, without deigning to look at the sailors again. She had seen – and smelled – enough of them the past week. The thought made her shudder.

The past three weeks had been rough on her, and she didn't just mean the salty sea wind on her skin. She had never been this long without her tribe, not to mention the pressure she was under. If she failed to bring back the crown, her sister would be sacrificed to the gods in her stead, and she bet Arlong would do it with pleasure as well.

Her whole tribe – with the exception of the priests, which she wasn't sure was a good sign – believed in her, however. Usopp, her childhood friend, had made her a special weapon, consisting of three small pipes, which she could combine to one. She hadn't had the need to use it yet, though he had demonstrated how it worked a bit and she had practiced on board when there was nothing else to do. She knew how powerful it was, and it might come on handy.

Nanohana was the central port city. She still hadn't reached her goal yet, as she needed to go to the capital, Alubarna. That was where the palace would be, and therefore, the crown.

She still had no idea how she would be able to sneak into the palace, however. From what she had gathered, it was nearly impossible to make one's way inside without being a member of the staff there. The soldiers didn't have much better to do than to guard the palace, after all, as the country was at peace. Because of _their_ crown, or so the rumour went.

Nami huffed. She didn't want Alabasta to go to war because the sacred crown was stolen – or, taken back, rather – but she wasn't about to leave it here. There was too much at stake.

As she walked through the streets, she noticed that many people looked at her and whispered to each other. Of course, her bright orange hair stood out, as most had black hair. Her clothes also made clear she was a foreigner.

Nami checked her purse. She had taken quite a lot of money with her, and despite the ridiculous amount the sailors had demanded, she still had enough left to buy new clothes and sleep in a decent bed for one night. She would also have to take a bath. She hadn't washed herself properly in a week, as there had been no way on board the ship. If she would try to sneak into the palace right now, they would smell her from a mile away.

She went into the nearest clothes store and came back out with two new outfits. She had saved quite a bit, because if there was something Nami was an expert on, aside from the weather, it was how to save money. She had even managed to haggle with the sailors before, but they may have been pirates and knew very well how to haggle themselves. Dirty thieves.

With her new attire safely stored in a bag, Nami searched for the nearest bathhouse, where she took her sweet time to clean herself thoroughly.

When she came outside again, she felt reborn, clean and with new clothes.

Still, there was little time to relax. She needed to find the fastest way to go to Alubarna.

Suddenly, she noticed men and women wearing uniforms with the royal crest on them. They seemed to be looking for something, or someone. Every once in a while, they talked to a young woman, who either continued walking or came with them.

Nami fixed the veil that covered her hair, so no orange strands were visible anymore. Whatever they were doing with those women, Nami had more chance of finding that out if she didn't look as much like a foreigner. Her skin was a little paler than most people in Alabasta, but she couldn't help that.

She tried to walk nearer inconspicuously, pretending to look at wares at the market stands and brushing off salespeople.

"Is it really useful to summon all these women to take them to Alubarna? All except one will be sent back anyway. The princess only needs one personal servant," Nami heard one of the guards say.

She pricked up her ears. The princess needed a servant? That was her chance to get into the palace! Not only that, but being near the princess meant being near the crown. If Nami managed to gain her trust, it would make her search a whole lot easier.

It was perfect, but it did mean she had to be picked as servant. She had no idea what kind of qualities she needed for that. Well, she needed to serve the princess' every whim, which would probably get annoying, because the princess was no doubt a spoiled brat.

* * *

Vivi hastened herself through the hallways. The soldiers had returned with several women who wanted to become her personal servant, but of course, Vivi herself had the final call. She hadn't expected them all to be back so soon.

The women were waiting in a room when she arrived, as Terracotta explained in detail what the job would contain. When Vivi entered the room, all of them immediately fell to their knees, praising the princess, except for one.

From what Vivi could see through the veil, the woman had orange hair, something Vivi had never seen before, and her skin was lighter than she was used to. Her clothes were Alabastian, but she had to be a foreigner.

As she noticed the others kneeling, the woman hesitated for a second before doing the same.

"Well, Your Highness, these ladies are each willing to become your servant and serve your hand and foot," Terracotta said. "The soldiers had pre-selected them. You can now talk to them to see who you'd prefer."

Terracotta took a seat in a chair and gestured Vivi to come sit next to her as she beckoned the first woman to talk to them.

Vivi took another look at the orange haired woman and almost froze when her brown eyes looked back at her. Vivi finally managed to tear herself away and sat down next to Terracotta, who sent all but one of the women outside, including the foreigner.

Vivi spent the rest of the afternoon talking to the women, but while they all seemed very capable, she didn't feel a connection with any of them. Though, she promised herself to be careful. She had trusted her last servant, and she had betrayed Vivi in the end.

Still, she couldn't help but be intrigued by the foreign woman as she took a seat on the floor before Vivi. She was very beautiful, Vivi noted, but not in a way Vivi was used to. The woman looked up, staring into her eyes again. None of the other women had dared to do that. Vivi was a princess, daughter of the pharaoh, believed to be the chief god. This woman must be fearless.

Somehow, that thought put Vivi at ease.

"What's your name?" Terracotta asked the woman.

"It's Nami," she replied, her voice firm and unwavering.

"You are not from here, are you, Nami?" Terracotta continued.

"I'm not."

"Where are you from then?"

For the first time, Nami hesitated to answer and instead bit her lip.

Vivi felt sorry for her and came to her aid. "That's not really important, is it?" she asked Terracotta.

Terracotta narrowed her eyes. "Of course it is. Why would she want to serve an Alabastian princess if she's not from here? Her skin is too pale to have been here long, so I'm questioning her motives."

Nami looked at the ground, before taking a deep breath. "I'm from a tribe overseas, but I had to leave them. If I return, the priests will kill my family." She looked up, and Vivi could see she was being honest.

"Okay, let's say you're a fugitive. Why would you want to serve the princess of a country that's not even your own?" Terracotta pressed.

"I have heard many stories of the princess' kindness. Your country does not seem too fond of foreigners, but I hope that her kindness and generosity will extent to a fugitive, who can no longer return home."

Vivi looked at Terracotta pleading.

Terracotta sighed. "Do you have any experience as personal servant? Or about the customs of this land?"

"I have worked as a servant in my tribe for years. And I'm a fast learner," Nami stated, sounding confident again.

"Alright, we've heard enough," Terracotta said in a dismissive voice.

Nami rose and made a curtsey before leaving the room.

"So, have you made up your mind, Your Highness?" Terracotta asked Vivi.

She smiled. "I want Nami."

"The foreign girl?" Terracotta raised her eyebrow. "Why on earth would you pick her?"

"Didn't you see it in her eyes? She's lost. No home to return to, no family… She's lonely," Vivi said.

Terracotta sighed again. "My dear, you can't take in every stray you meet. She'll find a job soon enough. But this is your life and your safety we're talking about. She could be here as a hired assassin."

"So could the others."

"Perhaps, but think about it. Don't you want someone from your own country, who knows the rituals?" Terracotta continued.

"But the fact that she's different is why I should choose her," Vivi protested. "She's open and honest, and she doesn't treat me like I'm a goddess."

"She should," Terracotta said sharply.

"I want her. She can teach me about her culture, which I'm sure I'll pick up more than with Igaram's lessons," Vivi said firmly.

Terracotta shook her head in defeat. "Alright, if you insist. I do not think your father would be pleased, however."

Vivi smiled. "You shouldn't worry so much. I'll be fine. Nami's trustworthy, I can feel it."

* * *

Nami looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She couldn't believe how easy it had been to gain the princess' trust. During her trip to the palace, Nami had understood from the others that Princess Vivi wasn't the spoiled brat she had initially thought. According to everyone she spoke, Vivi was a caring and kind woman who did her best to keep her people happy.

It hadn't been easy to convince the soldiers to give her a chance at becoming Vivi's servant, and Nami may have bribed them to take her with her.

And now, here she was, the personal servant of the princess of Alabasta. She was wearing a servant's outfit, a red dress that kept her breasts bare.

People stared at her because of her paler skin and her orange hair, which they weren't used to – apparently, the princess having blue hair was perfectly normal. Still, they had respect for Nami, as she was the princess' personal servant.

Terracotta, the woman who had been with Vivi when Nami had her interview and who was apparently head chef, seemed to be a little distrustful of her, though. Nami resolved of laying low for at least the first few days, until they started to trust her. Then she could think about stealing the crown.

As the princess' main servant, Nami had her own room, albeit a small one, next to that of the princess and a door connecting them, in case she was needed.

Today was her first day of work, and it was her duty to wake the princess, but first she had to get water so Vivi could wash herself.

As she left her room, she almost bumped into a man, who seemed to have waited outside her room. He was rather pale for an Alabastian man, had dark lines painted under his eyes, and, judging from his clothes, he was rather important. He looked at Nami suspiciously before he left.

Nami looked after him slightly confusedly. Would he have waited all night in the hallway?

Shrugging, because he wasn't going to catch her anyway, she made her way to the kitchen to fetch water. When she returned, the guards before Vivi's room immediately let her through, as she was of course easily recognisable as the princess' new maidservant. Her hair was unmistakable.

She knocked, but when there was no answer, she opened the door.

Vivi was still lying in bed, sleeping peacefully. A giant duck was sleeping beside her on the floor.

Nami blinked a few times, wondering if she actually saw a giant duck, but then turned to her duties. She placed the bowl of water on the dresser and opened the curtains, letting sunlight shine inside. She turned around and was just wondering how she would wake Vivi, when Vivi turned around and yawned as she sat up.

Rubbing her eyes, she looked at Nami and smiled.

Nami forced a smiled on her face and walked over to the bed as Vivi stretched herself and rose. "Good morning. Have you slept well, Your Highness?" she asked as she started undressing Vivi.

"I did. What about you?"

Nami blinked at her, holding the nightgown in her hand. Vivi may be nice, but she hadn't expected her to worry about her night's rest. "I slept fine, thank you, Your Majesty."

Vivi chuckled as she let Nami dress her. "The climate here is different from where you're from, isn't it? It is rather hot here, so I could imagine it would be difficult for you to adjust."

"The palace is rather cool, Your Highness," Nami replied as she continued her work. "So I slept better than the previous nights."

"I'm glad to hear that." Vivi moved to her dressing table and sat down on the chair.

Nami picked up her brush and started to brush Vivi's hair. It was long and soft, and quite nice to touch. She didn't dwell on it, however, and continued brushing, when suddenly a loud quack sounded, and Nami almost dropped the brush.

Vivi giggled. "Don't worry, it's just Carue." She gestured to the giant duck, which seemed to have woken up finally.

The duck, Carue, apparently, opened its beak as if it yawned and then brought its wing to its head in salutation.

Vivi giggled again. "Good morning, Carue."

"Yes, good morning," Nami said hesitantly, before she continued her work.

The rest of the day, Nami performed her duties as a professional would, trying not to raise suspicion, as most people seemed to distrust her. At least Terracotta and the man who had been waiting by her door, or Pell, as she later learned, who was head of the guard. His partner – seemingly in every sense of the word – Chaka, was wary of her as well.

Much to her surprise, however, the pharaoh, who looked like a stern man, actually seemed one of the few people to give her the benefit of the doubt, along with Vivi of course.

Nami waited on Vivi's hand and foot, fanned her if necessary, carried her things, and did everything a good servant would. Every time, Vivi smiled at her and thanked her.

Nami smiled back each time, but she couldn't help but feel nervous. She still had to find out where the crown was kept and, more difficultly, steal it and escape. Stealing a crown was something else entirely than pickpocketing, in which Nami was quite handy. Still, she had to do it, for Nojiko and her tribe.

At night, she tried to sneak out of her room to explore the palace some more, as she didn't have the chance during the day having to follow Vivi around, but she was caught by Chaka who had taken Pell's place in front of her door. She made up an excuse about wanting some water, and he let her through, but followed her to the kitchen to make sure that was all she did.

Nami would have to come up with a better plan, or wait until they started trusting her. She tried to act as charmingly as possible, but she knew it would take time.

The next morning, she woke up Vivi again, as she had done the previous day, again helping her to dress. Her fingers brushed against soft, dark skin, before leading Vivi towards her dressing table and started to brush her hair.

"You have lovely hair," she tried to start a conversation. She had to win Vivi's trust fast.

Vivi smiled. "As do you. I've never seen your colour in Alabasta. Is it natural?"

"It is, though there are people who dye it. You shouldn't ask how, though," Nami said with a chuckle as she continued brushing.

"Then I won't, though you make me curious." Vivi giggled, before continuing more seriously, "I hope you like it in the palace?"

"It's certainly different than where I come from. And I don't think many people trust me," Nami said with a sigh.

Vivi placed a hand on Nami's. "They will. They just have to get to know you." She smiled. "I suppose I shouldn't trust you so easily either, after what happened with my last servant…"

"May I ask what happened?" Nami asked, trying not to think about the warmth Vivi radiated.

"She was caught stealing. Normally, theft from the pharaoh is punished by death, but she only got lashes. And was fired, of course."

Nami chewed on her lip and managed a slightly nervous laugh. "Who would be so stupid as to steal from the pharaoh? He is worshipped like a god, isn't he? Which would make you a goddess…"

Vivi turned around and took Nami's hand in hers. "I'm not sure what it is about you, but… I want to trust you."

Nami forced a smile on her face. "Of course you can trust me."

* * *

Vivi was really happy she had picked Nami as her servant. Sure, Pell and Chaka didn't seem to trust her much, but Nami was smart and kind, and very good at her job. She was very punctual when she came to wake her, and she had very soft hands.

When Vivi was having lessons with Igaram, Nami was close by, and she helped Vivi with answers she didn't know. Nami especially excelled in meteorology.

As a servant was ought to, Nami followed her everywhere and stood ready with a towel whenever Vivi went swimming. It was a week since Nami started working at the palace, when Vivi finally mustered up the courage to ask, "Would you like to join me?"

Of course, she could have just ordered Nami to do so, but she longed for a friend, and she would love for Nami to be that. Nami hadn't opened up much, but Vivi assumed she just liked her privacy and perhaps didn't like to talk about her past.

Vivi hoped this gesture would show Nami she wanted more than a servant.

"Would you like me to?" Nami asked hesitantly, in reply to her question.

Vivi smiled. "Please." She was already in the water.

Nami still didn't seem convinced, but started to take off her dress anyway.

Vivi watched, admiring the body that came into view, her skin several tints lighter than Vivi's own. Nami also let her hair, that had been pinned up today, fall loose, orange strands covering her breast as she threw aside her veil.

Vivi smiled, trying not to stare too obviously. She had already noticed Nami was gorgeous, but seeing her fully naked was a whole other experience – and it did seem her hair colour was natural, or she was very thorough dyeing.

Nami walked to the side of the pool and carefully climbed down the steps until she was standing on the floor. There, she remained standing, looking nervous.

Vivi looked at her curiously. "Can you swim?"

Nami opened her mouth, but closed it again and looked away, an adorable flush staining her cheeks.

Vivi smiled and swam towards her, taking her hand gently. Nami had seemed so perfect, it was nice to see Vivi could learn her something as well. "Let me teach you."

Nami seemed to be caught off guard. "But you're the princess of Alabasta," she protested.

Vivi laughed. "I've swum since I can walk. Please, let me teach you. I'd love for you to swim with me from now on."

A careful smile appeared on Nami's face, and she nodded. "Let's do this then."

The rest of the afternoon, Vivi tried to teach Nami how to swim. Nami was a good student and quickly got the hang of it. Somehow, they had ended in a water fight, splashing each other with water. Vivi couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so much.

As she covered her face to prevent water from being splashed into it, she took a step back, not realising she had already reached the stairs leading into the pool and she tripped, trying to hold on to something.

That 'something' turned out to be Nami, whom Vivi pulled along with her as she fell backward, causing Nami to land on top of her.

"Are you alright, Your Highness?" Nami whispered, almost sounding sultry.

"Y-yes, I'm fine," Vivi stammered, looking up at the beautiful face that was suddenly very close. She was lying on the stairs, her wet hair sticking to her head. Nami looked similar, but gorgeous nonetheless.

Nami's hand came up and wiped a wet strand of hair out of Vivi's face in a gentle gesture. Her eyes flicked down for a moment, and Vivi bit her bottom lip.

She wasn't sure what was going on, but she did know she liked it very much to have Nami so close, her breasts pressing up against Vivi's own.

"Perhaps Your Majesty should dry off," Nami said in a soft voice, but breaking the tension that had built up nonetheless. "The sun is starting to set."

Vivi nodded, flushed, and hastened herself out of the pool as soon as Nami moved off her, feeling confused and strangely aroused.

* * *

Nami was starting to feel nervous. She was Vivi's servant for a week now and she still had no idea where the crown was kept. She was slowly winning the confidence of Chaka, Pell and Terracotta, so that was a good thing, but something was happening between her and Vivi which she hadn't taken into account, nor was it part of the plan.

She had watched Vivi swim for days, as she did that daily, and usually, Nami was standing in wait until Vivi was ready to get out of the pool and was in need of a towel. Today, however, Vivi had invited her to swim with her.

Nami had noticed before that Vivi smiled often at her, a sweet, innocent smile, and lingering looks she cast at Nami when she thought she wasn't looking, but today it had become clear, if it hadn't been already, that there was sexual tension between them.

Nami couldn't swim, but she didn't dare to argue when Vivi invited her in. She had done her best to be at her best behaviour and act sweet to everyone around her to gain their trust faster. The water had felt very nice against her heated skin, however, and she had dared to walk until she had reached the bottom of the pool, the water rippling against her hips.

The swimming lessons had come unexpected, but Vivi was a very good teacher, and a patient one at that. It hadn't felt like Nami was with her mistress, it was like they were friends, equals.

And then she had landed on top of Vivi, after she had slipped. She wondered briefly what would have happened if she hadn't managed to get her scrambled brain together and reminded Vivi of her duties.

Nami shook her head to try to rid herself of those thoughts. It didn't matter, she was here on a mission. A voice in her head told her to use this tension against Vivi, to obtain the location of the crown, but Nami couldn't do that. Vivi was too innocent to use her like that.

Well, unless there was no other way, but for now, she still had time.

Days passed, and Nami kept up her act of innocent servant as well as she could, but she did try to distance herself from Vivi as well as she could without raising suspicion. Vivi seemed to be interested in being friends with her as well as being her mistress, and that was the last thing Nami needed. Nami tried to make sure there was always someone around, even if it was only Carue, because she couldn't have another situation as they had in the pool happening.

Chaka and Pell stopped keeping watch in front of her door, and Nami took that opportunity to sneak out of her room after three weeks of working in the palace. She had had a quick tour around the place, but of course, she was only shown the places she needed to know, such as the kitchens and the bedrooms, and not the treasury, where the crown would be most likely kept.

She had no luck on her first night, as she was almost caught by guards, and barely managed to sneak back to her room. The next morning, she almost overslept.

* * *

One morning, when Nami was working in the palace for a month, Vivi was called to her father, and as a good servant, Nami followed her.

Cobra was looking pale and was slumped on his throne.

"Father, are you alright?" Vivi asked worriedly and hastened herself towards him.

"Your Majesty, you better keep a distance in case it's contagious," Nami warned her.

"He's my father," Vivi bit back, her voice sharper than usual because of worry. She turned to Cobra. "You should rest. You look tired."

"Mah-mah-mah~ I've been trying to tell him that," Igaram said.

"I feel fine," Cobra said, his head lulling to the side.

Vivi put her hands on her hips and pulled a stern face. "If you don't go to bed and have a doctor examine you, I'll call Terracotta," she threatened.

Nami chuckled, but managed to cover it up with a cough. Terracotta wouldn't allow any argument, not even from the pharaoh himself.

Cobra groaned, and let himself be helped up by two guards, who led him to his room.

Vivi sighed, watching him leave, a worried frown on her face.

"He'll be alright, Your Highness," Nami said as she stood next to her. "He is a god, after all."

"Not even gods live forever here on earth," Vivi said, the wrinkles in her forehead deepening.

"Until he recovers, the country is in capable hands," Nami said, smiling, and took Vivi's hands into hers.

Vivi looked at her pensively and then at their joined hands.

Nami was getting nervous and let go of them, wondering if people were staring at them. She always tried to keep a respectable distance when there were other people around.

"I should get started on my father's duties while he is ill," Vivi finally said and turned to leave.

* * *

It turned out, Cobra wasn't just tired, he was dying. The doctors told Vivi that he had been bitten by an asp, and there was nothing they could do.

Vivi was kneeling beside his bed, her hands holding his. His face was ashen and he looked extremely tired.

"Father, you have to get through this," Vivi pleaded.

Cobra smiled weakly at her. "We both know that that's not happening. You heard the doctors. Don't worry, I've prepared for this day, my grave is ready and I trust you'll take care of my journey to the afterlife."

A tear rolled down her cheek. "It's too soon," she whispered.

He took her hands in his and smiled weakly. "You'll be an amazing pharaoh." He started coughing again, and the doctors rushed to his side.

Cobra was breathing heavily, his fingers clutching the sheets as he raised his head one last time. With a trembling finger, he pointed at Nami. "You…" he whispered, before his hand fell down on the bed and he exhaled his last breath.

"Father?" Vivi asked, tears staining her eyes. She grabbed his lifeless hand, pressing it against her lips as she cried.

She barely noticed it when Nami wrapped her arms around her and held her close as she whispered soothing words into her ear, gently rocking her to and fro.

When Vivi had finally calmed down, she wiped away the tears and smiled gratefully at Nami, before taking a deep breath. "See to it that my father is buried according to his wishes," she said to Igaram, who stood by the foot of the bed.

Her father's body needed to be mummified, his intestines taken out to be put in jars and he had to be put in a sarcophagus. The pyramid he would be buried in was done already, as Cobra had let it be built soon after he had been crowned.

"Your Highness, are you alright?" Pell asked with a worried frown on his face.

She smiled at him, hoping it would look reassuring. "I will be. I will retire to my room for the night." It wasn't late, but she wouldn't be able to function the rest of the day.

Nami followed her silently, helping her prepare for bed, but when she made ready to leave to go to her own room, Vivi called her back.

"Please stay with me tonight," she pleaded.

Nami smiled and nodded, only leaving the room to change into her nightwear. She crawled into bed with Vivi, wrapping her arms around her.

"It all happened so fast," Vivi whispered. "He was healthy one day and the next he is dead. It feels so surreal."

Nami remained silent, nuzzling into Vivi's hair.

"Do you still have your parents?" Vivi asked. She needed to tread lightly. Nami had never disclosed much about her past, and Vivi didn't want to pry.

"My mother was killed when I was ten," Nami said after a short pause. "I never knew my father."

"I'm so sorry," Vivi whispered and moved her head so she was lying against Nami's breasts.

They lay in silence for a while, when Vivi spoke again. "I'll be crowned pharaoh soon."

Nami stiffened for a moment, and Vivi looked up in surprise.

"I, er, I've never attended a coronation," Nami explained. "My tribe only has an elder."

Vivi lied back in her comfortable position. "I will need you more than ever in the coming days. Will you be there for me?"

Nami pulled her close. "Of course," she whispered.

There was something off about her voice, but Vivi couldn't be bothered to ask about it. She only now realised how tired she was, after the stress and the grief of today, and with Nami's warm and soft body beside her, she soon fell asleep.

* * *

Apparently, in Alabasta, it took quite a while to plan a funeral. Nami had expected that they would shove Pharaoh Cobra II into the ground, or, as she later understood, in the pyramid that Cobra had had built, but it was more complicated than that.

In Alabasta, death was seen as a temporary state, and eternal life could be ensured by mummification, a way to preserve the physical form. Therefore, Cobra's body had to be mummified. In order to do that, several organs were taken out of his body and put in jars to prevent them from decomposing, and his brain was taken out through his nose – which Nami was glad she only heard about and didn't have to witness. Then the body was covered in salt, and they had to wait until it mummified in forty days.

In those forty days, Vivi would be regent, but not yet pharaoh. The coronation would take place after the burial, because only then Cobra's soul would be ready to ascend from earth.

Nami was facing a dilemma. She had too many morals to steal from grieving people, even if she would know where the ceremonial cobra crown would be kept. Which meant that she had to wait forty days, until the coronation. Then the crown would be taken out of its safekeeping, and Nami could make a break for it. That was her goal.

Yet she found that she had to remind herself more and more often of her mission. It wasn't that she had forgotten about her tribe, but living in the palace was nice, especially with Vivi.

Vivi had shown her immediate kindness and trust, and Nami felt horrible that she would have to betray that trust in order to save Nojiko. VIvi was sweet and generous, and treated Nami more like a friend than as a servant.

Now that her father had suddenly passed away, Vivi was inconsolable. Nami spent several nights in her bed to comfort her. With Vivi's delicate body pressed against hers, it became difficult to remember that this wouldn't always be the case. Soon, she would never feel Vivi's arms around her again, never go swimming with her again, never kiss those gorgeous lips…

Nami shook her head to get rid of those thoughts. No matter her feelings for Vivi, it would never happen. Even if she wouldn't have a mission, Vivi was a princess, soon to be pharaoh, while Nami was just a servant, and a foreigner at that. Vivi was nice enough to treat her like a person, and now that her father passed away, she was even more vulnerable and let Nami even closer – literally and figuratively – but that was all that would happen.

Despite the fact that she knew none of this would last, she couldn't help but enjoy spending the nights with Vivi. When they were lying alone in the dark, nothing else seemed to matter.

Vivi was doing an amazing job keeping the kingdom together. She seemed to know what she was doing and if she didn't know something, she could ask Igaram. Her father had done a great job preparing her, even if she may not have realised it.

A week after Cobra had died, Nami was making Vivi ready for bed. Nami's own nightgown was now semi-permanently stored underneath Vivi's pillow.

"I think I'll be okay tonight," Vivi said as Nami was braiding her hair, "but thank you for staying with me."

"Of course," Nami said with a smile, ignoring the disappointment she was feeling. "Please call me if you need me again."

When she was done with Vivi's hair and Vivi had crawled into bed, Nami took her nightgown and made her way to her own room. Somehow, it seemed so much smaller after sharing Vivi's room for a week.

Sighing, she made herself ready for bed and soon, she fell asleep.

In the middle of the night, she was awoken by a cry, coming from Vivi's room. Nami jumped out of bed and hastened herself to the adjoining room, where she found Vivi crying. Carue was doing his best to calm her down.

Nami sat down next to her on the bed, and Vivi immediately wrapped her arms around her, burying her face in Nami's chest. Nami whispered soft, soothing words in her ear, until she calmed for a bit.

Slowly, Vivi sat up, wiping the tears from her face. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "I thought I was ready to sleep alone, but apparently, I'm not."

"It's okay," Nami said, gently caressing her hair. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Vivi bit her lip and nodded. "It was about my father and that snake…" She sniffled again.

"Do you wish me to stay here?" Nami asked.

Vivi looked up, her eyes large and red from crying. "Please," she whispered.

"Okay, I'll stay," Nami said softly.

"Thank you." Vivi's eyes flicked down, to Nami's lips and suddenly, she leaned in. Her lips gently brushed Nami's.

Nami sat frozen for a moment. It took all her self-control not to deepen the kiss, because she wanted that so bad. Instead, she gently pushed Vivi away.

"I'm sorry," Vivi said. "I shouldn't have done that."

"It's okay. You feel vulnerable right now." Nami smiled at her.

Vivi nodded, though she looked a little disappointed when she lied back down into bed.

Nami lay down next to her, wrapping an arm around her, and sighed deeply.

* * *

When Vivi woke up the next morning, Nami had already disappeared. She was probably in her own room dressing herself.

Vivi sighed and rubbed her face with her hands. She remembered kissing Nami last night, and even if it had been barely more than their lips brushing together, Vivi could still feel her lips tingle. She knew she shouldn't have done it. Nami was her servant, and while she was no slave, she still might feel obligated to go along with Vivi's wishes.

It was a good thing Nami had stopped her when she did, because it might have gone further. Or, at least, that was what Vivi wanted. For now, however, Nami seemed to think Vivi only kissed her because she felt vulnerable, and it would be best to leave it at that. They could just forget it ever happened.

Or so Vivi hoped. Her feelings for Nami became stronger by the day, and she wondered how long she could keep them to herself. Part of her thought it would be wiser to hire a new personal servant, but on the other hand, she didn't want to do that to Nami. Of course she could give her another position in the palace, but a selfish part of her wanted to keep Nami to herself.

Fortunately, during the days, she was too busy to wonder about it, but at night, thoughts of Nami held her awake. She had told Nami that she could sleep alone again, and after the night they kissed, the nightmares had stayed away, replaced by a whole different kind of dream.

Days passed, and the day of her father's funeral, and therefore the day of her coronation, came closer and closer. Vivi noticed that Nami started to withdraw into herself more and more as time went on. She became more distant and polite, like she had been when she first started working in the palace. There was nothing Vivi could say about it, as Nami still did her job marvellously, but it felt different.

Vivi feared it was at least partly because of the kiss. They hadn't discussed it, but Vivi knew she had crossed a line. It was either that, or the realisation Vivi would become pharaoh. They hadn't exactly been formal to each other, but perhaps Nami felt like she couldn't be informal with a pharaoh?

A week before her coronation and the funeral, Vivi couldn't stand it anymore. Nami was her confidant and friend, yet now she wouldn't even swim with Vivi anymore, merely waiting outside the water with a towel until Vivi was done.

When they were alone in Vivi's room one night – Carue had patrol duty – Vivi asked, "Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad?" Nami asked, sounding slightly surprised as she continued to brush Vivi's hair.

Vivi turned around and stilled her hands. "You've become more distant, more polite. I thought we were friends, but lately, it doesn't feel like that."

"I wasn't hired to be your friend, Your Highness," Nami said, though she didn't look at Vivi. "I may have behaved informal because I was misguided by your kindness, but–"

"You're wrong," Vivi interrupted her. "I do want a friend. You're presence has made the passing of my father so much easier for me. You were my rock. What has changed? Was it… Is it because I kissed you?"

Nami closed her eyes. "No, Your Highness. You were sad and vulnerable."

"It wasn't just that," Vivi suddenly blurted out. Her cheeks turned red, and she looked down. She hadn't meant to say that.

"Your Highness?" Nami sounded taken aback.

"I…" Vivi began, but then sighed. "I think I may be falling for you."

The brush fell onto the floor.

Vivi closed her eyes. "I know it's not appropriate, but I can't help how I feel. I don't want you to do anything against your will, so I can make sure you get transferred to another part of the palace where we won't interact as much, or–"

She stopped abruptly when soft lips were pressed against hers. Opening her eyes, she saw Nami's face only a few inches away from her own. "N-Nami," she stammered softly, afraid to ruin the moment.

Nami smiled. "You're not forcing me to do anything, okay?"

Vivi nodded, dumbfounded, but all thoughts disappeared when Nami kissed her again. This time, it wasn't a chaste peck, but a real kiss, and Vivi felt her heart speed up.

Nami's arms came around her, pulling her to her feet and flush against Nami. Vivi was so excited she felt dizzy, and she wrapped her arms around Nami to keep herself from falling.

Nami was more forward than she had been for the past few weeks, taking initiative and licking Vivi's lips with her tongue. Vivi opened her mouth hesitantly, but was immediately glad she did, as Nami's tongue invaded her mouth. She had never been kissed like this.

Nami guided her backwards towards the bed, before she started kissing her jaw and neck. Vivi gasped when she felt teeth scraping the sensitive flesh. Nami pulled back, looking worried, but Vivi pulled her close again.

Nami continued what she had been doing, and when Vivi gasped again, she could feel Nami smirk against her skin.

Everything felt so surreal. One moment she had been asking Nami, her _servant_ , why she was behaving so distantly, and now they were kissing passionately.

Vivi's back hit the bed, and she let out a muffled yelp, pulling Nami with her. She could feel Nami's breasts pressing against her, and hesitantly, she moved her hands to feel them. When she squeezed gently, Nami let out a soft moan, which delighted Vivi. She wasn't sure how to please Nami, so she carefully tried touching her nipples, earning soft gasps against her neck.

Nami moved back, her cheeks flushed and her lips red and swollen, no doubt mirroring Vivi's own face. Vivi reached out, touching Nami's cheek, who leaned into the touch.

"Is this okay?" Nami whispered, and Vivi could only nod fervently.

It was more than okay. This was what she had desperately wanted for weeks, and now it was finally happening.

She pulled Nami close again. This wasn't the time to think about consequences or the fact that she would be pharaoh in a week. For now, she wanted to be with Nami.

She could feel Nami's hand slip under her nightgown, stroking her thighs.

Vivi's legs were trembling. Desperate for more, she sucked on Nami's tongue, and her hips jerked involuntarily when Nami's fingers stroked her clit. She only applied a light pressure, but it still had Vivi writhing beneath her.

Nami rubbed a little harder, and Vivi let out a little squeal.

A sudden knock on the door made both of them freeze.

"Your Highness?" the voice of one of the guards sounded from the other side of the door. "Are you alright?"

Nami rolled off her, and Vivi sat up straight.

"Y-yes, I'm fine!" Vivi called. "I just had a dream."

"Alright. Sleep well."

Vivi sighed in relief, but couldn't help but feel disappointed when Nami rose from the bed.

"It's for the best," Nami said, cupping Vivi's chin gently. "It was very inappropriate what we were doing. I'm still your servant, and you're still the regent, soon to be pharaoh of Alabasta."

"But," Vivi started to protest, but Nami pressed a finger against her lips.

"Maybe we should at least wait until after the coronation, and after your father is buried," she whispered.

Vivi looked at the floor, but nodded.

Nami smiled. "Good night, Your Highness."

* * *

Never before had Nami witnessed such an elaborate funeral. The ceremony consisted of the honouring of Cobra's life and a mourning of his death.

Despite the fact that it was a pharaoh who had died and all his people already mourned him, there had been wailing-women hired nonetheless, crying and lamenting next to the sarcophagus while it was carried to the mortuary temple.

There, a priest touched the mouth on the sarcophagus a ceremonial blade so the pharaoh could breathe and speak again in the afterlife. In a similar way, he touched other body parts, like the arms and legs.

Prayers were recited as incense was burned and other rituals were performed, apparently to help Cobra with his journey to the afterlife.

Nami was amazed by how well Vivi was handling herself. She was clad in yellow, the colour of mourning, and she had led the procession to the temple, Pell and Chaka at her side. She was looking pale, but other than that, she held her head high and strode confidently.

After the ceremony, the sarcophagus was taken to the pyramid, as well as the items Cobra would receive for the afterlife. Even the dead needed food, drink, furniture, clothes and jewellery. Pharaohs were even buried with servants, but, much to Nami's relief, these turned out to be clay dolls that would come to life in the afterlife.

When Cobra had been placed inside the temple, the door was sealed, so no one could ever enter again.

* * *

With a sigh, Vivi removed her mourning clothes. She had given Nami the rest of the day off, because right now, Vivi wanted to be alone. She had known her father was dead for forty days, yet his funeral made it official somehow. At least now he would live with the gods. Life as a god must be better than as a mere human on earth.

Vivi lied down on her bed, closing her eyes. Tomorrow, she would be crowned pharaoh. Would Nami still want to be with her then?

They hadn't spoken about what had happened, though Nami had become less distant afterwards. As pharaoh, Vivi could decide for herself who she married, right? Not that she thought her father would have been opposed to Nami, had he still been alive. And Nami deserved to be more than a mere servant.

A smile appeared on Vivi's face. Yes, she would make Nami her queen.

* * *

Nami peeked around the door to the bed were Vivi was sleeping peacefully and sighed. She couldn't believe how fast these forty days, no, her whole time at the palace had passed. She had gotten to know Vivi, became friends with her, fell in love with her…

She had let herself go that night, because Vivi confessing her love had seemed like a dream. Nami had kissed her, and her kiss had been answered. By the time Nami realised it wasn't a dream, they had already been lying in bed together.

It was a good thing the guard had interrupted them, otherwise Nami might have gone even further. Vivi hadn't seemed opposed to that thought either.

But no matter how badly she wanted to be with Vivi, Nami had a mission, and tomorrow, she had to carry it out. Betray Vivi, betray the people who had given her trust and a home.

Nami sighed again.

Carue, sitting in his nest next to Vivi's bed, opened one eye. Nami placed a finger on her lips, and Carue shrugged – if that was even possible for a duck – and closed his eyes again.

Nami heaved a sigh of relief and watched Vivi one more time before closing the door that separated their rooms.

* * *

Vivi was woken up by Nami as usual, on the day that was anything but. Nami smiled at her like always, but her eyes weren't smiling with her.

Vivi sat up in bed. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am." Nami opened the curtains.

"Nami…" She waited until Nami had turned around before continuing, "Nothing is going to change between us. Even if I'm pharaoh, I'm still me."

Nami smiled again, but she still looked sad. "I know that. Come on, you need to get dressed for the ceremony."

Vivi allowed her to help her dress and after that, do her hair and make-up.

"You look pale," she said to Nami. Now that the light was shining in, she could see how Nami's already light skin was even paler.

"To be honest, I don't feel so well today. But I wouldn't want to miss your big day." Nami smiled tiredly.

Vivi noted the dark circles under her eyes. "You don't look too well," she said worriedly. "Perhaps you should stay in bed today."

"I couldn't! It's your coronation day," Nami protested, before having a coughing fit.

"I'll be fine! It'll be long and boring anyway. Please," she took Nami's hands in hers, "your health is more important. Go to bed and get better. I can call another servant to finish my make-up. Go to bed."

"You're too kind, Your Highness." Nami made a curtesy and left to go her room.

Vivi called in one of her guards and ordered him to fetch her a maidservant. When he had bowed and left, she sighed as she looked in the mirror. It was too bad Nami was ill. She would have loved to have her at her coronation.

* * *

Nami washed her make-up off in the bowl of water she had put ready and dried her face.

Guilt was gnawing at her conscience. She had taken advantage of Vivi's kindness, because she had known beforehand Vivi would sent her back to bed if she thought Nami was sick.

Taking a shaky breath, Nami put a scarf over her head so her hair was hidden – the orange colour stood out too much – and placed it over her nose and mouth as well. She had managed to obtain information from a guard of where the crown was kept for the coronation ceremony – she may have seduced him a little. The crown had been taken out of the treasury and placed in another room where it awaited being placed on Vivi's head.

The only thing Nami had to do was be there before the priest who would crown Vivi.

Taking one last look at her room that had been her home for quite a while, and snuck outside.

* * *

Vivi looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She wasn't sure if she looked like a queen, but at least she looked good enough to present herself.

Her maidservant was waiting outside, as Vivi had told her she needed a minute for herself. However, instead she snuck to Nami's room.

"Nami?" she whispered.

No reply came, and the bulge underneath the covers lay still. Nami was probably asleep. It was a good thing, because she had looked rather sick.

A sudden thought struck Vivi. What if Nami was bitten by an asp as well? She couldn't lose Nami too!

She should sent a doctor as soon as she could.

"Get well soon," she whispered, before closing the door behind her.

She looked at herself in the mirror one more time and then left her room. Along with her servant and guards, she made her way to the throne room.

Inside, all guests were already seated. When she entered, all bowed down. Vivi, on the other hand, held her head high as she strode towards the throne. Igaram was standing next to it, while Pell and Chaka stood a little to the side. Vivi smiled at them, and despite the fact that they bowed their heads, she knew they were smiling as well.

"Mah-mah-mah~ Where is Nami?" Igaram whispered.

"She didn't feel well, so I sent her to bed," Vivi said as she took a seat upon the throne. "Could you please sent a doctor to check up on her?"

Igaram nodded and whispered something to a guard, who immediately scurried out.

Vivi sighed in relief. At least she didn't have to worry about Nami right now. She looked around the room, to all the people bowing to her, and knowing outside where more people anxiously awaiting the coronation.

While she had always been treated like a goddess, from this point on, she would be actually seen as one. She wondered if the crown used for the coronation had some kind of magical powers.

It was about time for the coronation, but Vivi still hadn't heard the trumpets announcing the priest's arrival. Kohza wasn't the type to let people waiting, especially not her. They had been friends since they were children.

They waited a bit longer, but people started to get restless. Vivi looked at Chaka, who nodded in understanding. He left the throne room.

Minutes passed by, and Vivi was starting to grow anxious. What could be the problem?

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Chaka came storming into the room. Panting, he let himself fall upon one knee before her.

"What is the matter?" she cried out.

"Your Highness," he took a moment to catch his breath, "Kohza was attacked. And the crown… The crown was stolen."

* * *

Nami moved through the streets, trying not to attract attention. There was a festival going on in the city, to celebrate the coronation of their new pharaoh. The crowd gave her a perfect cover to disappear without a trace.

She still couldn't believe she had pulled it off. She had managed to steal the crown back! She hadn't meant to attack a priest, but he had been earlier than she had expected, and he had tried to warn the guards, so she had wacked him over the head with the weapon Usopp had made for her.

She had made it out of the palace without being seen, but it couldn't be long before they discovered the truth. What if she got caught? What would Vivi do to her?

Or what if she didn't get caught? Would they follow her back to her own people and start another war? She had not once thought about that. Vivi wasn't the type to start a war, but Nami had betrayed her, taken advantage of her kindness and trust. She had to feel so betrayed…

Nami shook her head fervently. It didn't matter. She had promised to steal back the crown, because it was the only way to save her tribe.

* * *

Vivi watched Kohza's unconscious body, a worried frown on her face. The coronation had been postponed, until they had found the culprit who had done this to Kohza and had stolen the crown.

The doctors had determined that Kohza would be fine, but still Vivi couldn't help but worry.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and another doctor entered. "Your Highness?" he asked.

She turned to face him. "What is it?"

"I was sent to look after your maidservant–"

"Nami! How is she?" Vivi asked eagerly.

"Well, that's the thing. I don't know."

Vivi looked at him confusedly. "How can you not know?"

"Well, you see, the patient wasn't there."

Vivi stared at him. "Not there? Maybe she went to get some fresh air?" she suggested.

"I've had guards look all over for her, but she has disappeared without a trace." The doctor shook his head.

Vivi could only stare at him. "But how…"

What was happening? Suddenly, Nami had vanished? Why? Hadn't she been ill? Why would she fake being sick?

Kohza groaned softly and shifted in the bed.

Vivi hastened back to his side. "Kohza! Can you hear me?"

"Y-your Majesty?" His eyes fluttered open. "The crown…"

"I know, Kohza. Did you see who did this to you?" she asked.

"It was…" He groaned again, grabbing at his head. "Orange…"

Vivi's eyes widened. "O-orange? Orange what?" She had trouble not to give him a shaking.

"Hair…"

* * *

"She can't be far," Nami heard Pell's voice say, and made herself even smaller.

She had hoped she would have more time before the guards would start looking for her. Perhaps she should have hit that priest harder so he would be unconscious longer.

Nami pulled her scarf further over her head, keeping her gaze down as she tried to escape. She hid her hands under the wrap she was wearing, so as little skin as possible was visible. During her fight with the priest, a lock of hair had slipped out of her scarf, and she was sure the priest had seen it.

Even if he hadn't, Vivi was smart enough to conclude that Nami's disappearance and the theft of the crown had something to do with each other.

Nami bit the inside of her lip when she imagined the hurt look that would play on Vivi's face.

"Madam, please halt."

She froze when she heard the soldier speak.

"We're looking for a foreigner. Please remove your scarf."

She turned half around to look at the soldier talking to her and then started to run, clutching the bag that held the crown against her chest.

"That's her! Seize her!" she heard the soldier yell.

Footsteps followed her as she moved through the streets. She needed to get back to Nanohana in order to sail back to her country, but how would she be able to do that?

When she had arrived, she had travelled from Nanohana to Alubarna by boat across the river Sandora, but she would to have to sneak aboard in order to do that. Besides, they would probably anticipate that that would be her plan, since it was the most logical way to travel. The other option was through the desert on a camel.

Considering she was near the port and it was crawling with soldiers, a camel sounded like the best option. It was a good thing she had taken some money from the palace as well, because she would need it.

First, she traded her scarf with a saleswoman for two of a different colour – and of a less valuable material, so the saleswoman had struck a great deal, even with the two scarfs. One of the scarfs, she tied around her head, while she put the other away in case she needed to change appearance again. Then she bought the first camel she could find – which, apparently, was called Eyelashes. She also bought a large waterskin, but that was all she could afford herself, time and money wise.

It was the middle of the day, so travelling the desert was advised against, but Nami had no other choice. She took a seat on Eyelashes and payed out the reins. Eyelashes didn't move an inch.

"Come on!" Nami whispered and pushed her heels in his sides.

Finally, Eyelashes started walking, though too slow in Nami's taste. She looked over her shoulder nervously. It didn't look like she was being followed, but she didn't rest easily before she had left Alubarna behind her.

The sun was burning on her head, and the scarf she was wearing didn't help much. Still, she didn't dare to go too close to the river, as that would be the most likely place for the soldiers to look for her.

Nami carefully took out the crown as Eyelashes kept on walking. She hadn't had much time to look at it before, but it was quite beautiful. It was a diadem, made of gold and at the front, a cobra's head was forged. Several rubies were inlayed in the gold.

Vivi would have looked beautiful wearing this, Nami though, but then shook her head with a sigh. Vivi would never wear it, not if it was up to Nami.

Panting, Nami took a sip from the water she had brought. It was so hot in the desert that her brain was starting to play tricks on her. She ignored the mirages of oases she thought to see, trusting Eyelashes' instincts. She would just have to hold on. If she could travel all night, she could rest tomorrow all day and travel on the next night, as it was a few days' travel to Nanohana.

Name cursed herself for forgetting to bring a map or a compass. She could only hope Eyelashes knew the way, because otherwise she would die in the desert before reaching Nanohana.

Eyelashes' rocking motion made her sleepy, but she forced herself to stay awake. The hottest point of the day had passed, fortunately, so now she could ride in the cool night.

At sundown, she granted herself and Eyelashes a small break. She was hungry, but since she didn't bring any food, she tried to satisfy her stomach with a bit of water. She couldn't drink too much, however, as she would need the waterskin to last a few days.

Exhausted, she leaned against Eyelashes, who had lied down next to her, and closed her eyes. She would only rest for a little and then move on…

* * *

The sound of hooves approaching woke her with a start. To her alarm, the moon was already high in the sky. She had slept for hours!

She turned to look where the sound was coming from and saw a large dust cloud coming her way. Would they be soldiers, or perhaps desert robbers?

Either way, she didn't want to confront them. Hastily, she urged Eyelashes to get up once she sat on his back, barely taking time to take the waterskin with her. She planted her heels in Eyelashes' side again, urging him on.

Eyelashes had a slow start, but started to pick up speed soon enough.

Nami's heart was beating fast as she looked over her shoulder. The dust cloud kept growing, until Nami could make out separate figures. One of them broke away from the group.

Panicking, Nami urged Eyelashes on. She didn't need this. How did they find her?

She looked around again, and her heart almost stopped. The rider closing in on her was close enough that she could distinguish his face. It was none other than Pell, Vivi's head of the guard.

Both Chaka and Pell were protective of Vivi, but Pell was the worst. He wouldn't let Nami get away with this. If he captured her…

Nami shook her head. This wasn't the time to be thinking about that. She needed to get away, and fast. But she was in the desert and there was no place to hide. The wind told her that it would be a quiet and peaceful night. There wasn't even a sandstorm when she needed it!

Eyelashes was obviously not trained to run for a long time, because his pace started to slow.

"No, no!" Nami muttered, jamming her heels in his sides again. "Come on, please don't fail me now. Please!"

It was almost like he understood her, as his pace picked up a little again, but it was obvious he was exhausted.

Pell was starting to catch up with her. His horse was almost neck and neck to Eyelashes, and he reached out to grab Eyelashes' reins.

Nami took out her staff and tried to hit him with it, but she knew it was pointless. Eyelashes was too tired, and even if she managed to shake Pell off, there was a whole army following her.

Still, she was too stubborn just to give up. She jumped off the still running Eyelashes and started to run in another direction.

Pell let go of Eyelashes and dashed after her. His hand managed to catch her scarf, but she tore herself loose and started running again. She couldn't fail, not now. Not now she was so close to save her tribe.

Pressing the crown against her chest, she sped up a little more, but she couldn't outrun a well-trained horse. Pell rode past her, stopping his horse and blocking her path.

Desperately, she was looking for a way out, but the other soldiers were starting to catch up with them.

Defeated, Nami let herself fall on her knees on the sand. This was it, it was over.

"Seize her," Pell said once the first group of soldiers had caught up with them.

Several pairs of hands grabbed her roughly and her wrists were tied together with rope. The bag containing the crown was taken from her and handed to Pell.

Pell looked inside. "So you're nothing but a thief after all," he all but spat. His eyes were dark and dangerous, and Nami knew that if she made one wrong move, he would make her regret it.

"Please," she begged, "I need that crown. I need to save my tribe! Please!"

Pell didn't listen and mounted his horse again. "We'll return to the palace now." He cast one more look at Nami, who was trembling in fear and exhaustion. "You broke Vivi's heart. I'll make sure you'll pay for that." With that, he turned his horse and rode back in the direction they had come from.

* * *

Vivi was sitting on her throne, back erect and jaw clenched. She hadn't slept very well that night, knowing Chaka and Pell were in the city searching for Nami.

Vivi still couldn't believe Nami could betray her like that, after everything they went through. But Kohza had seen her with his own eyes as she knocked the light out of him, and it couldn't be a coincidence that Nami had disappeared.

Vivi had had Nami's room searched, and the soldiers had found make-up and a bowl with dirty water, proving that Nami had only faked her illness. She had known Vivi would send her to bed, and she had taken advantage of her kindness.

Chaka had returned early in the morning, stating that they had searched all ships in the harbour. Leaving by boat would be the fastest and safest route to take to Nanohana, but Nami was smart. She would know that the harbour was the first place to look and would find another way.

Pell had taken it upon himself to ask around in the city, and the last Chaka had heard was that they had found a salesman who had sold a camel to a foreign looking woman.

If Nami had bought a camel, she was planning to cross the desert, which was dangerous to do alone. Vivi hoped Pell would find her; in that case, at least she would be alive.

Finally, word came that Pell's group was on their way to the palace, and that they had found the crown. Hopefully, that would also mean they had found Nami.

Several hours later, Pell entered the throne room, looking dirty and exhausted, yet accomplished. He took the crown carefully out of the bag as he handed it to Vivi, kneeling down before her.

Vivi had never seen the coronation crown so close before, let alone touched it. It was rather beautiful. Still, there were more pressing matters, and she handed the crown to Kohza, who was standing next to her, his head wrapped in bandages.

"Did you find Nami?" Vivi asked almost inaudible.

"We did, Your Majesty. Do you wish to see her?" Pell asked.

Vivi took a deep breath. "Yes."

"Bring in the prisoner!" Pell called after he had risen and stepped aside next to Chaka.

His command was echoed by the guards outside the throne room, and soon, two of them came inside, holding Nami between them.

Nami looked rather pitiful. Her hair was a mess, her skin even paler than usual and dirty on top of that, while her eyes were red from crying. Several bruises stained her arms.

"What happened to her?" Vivi asked Pell sharply.

He shrugged. "We tried to restrain her, but she put up a fight."

Vivi looked back at Nami.

The guards pushed her forward so she fell on her knees before the throne. She didn't look up.

Vivi clenched her jaw to stop her lips from trembling. There was no doubt about Nami's guilt anymore. "How could you?" she whispered.

Finally, Nami looked up. "I had to," she said softly. "That crown belonged to my tribe before one of your forefathers stole it from us. The gods are cross with us, so the priests sacrifice humans instead of doing the ritual with the crown. I had to stop them! They were going to kill me!"

"So you kill the pharaoh instead?!" Pell suddenly cried out.

Both Nami and Vivi looked at him confusedly.

Pell stepped forward. "Do you really still think your father's death was a coincidence? It was the perfect opportunity for her," he gestured in Nami's direction, "because the crown would be taken out of the heavily guarded treasury for one day."

Wide-eyed, Vivi looked at Nami. "You murdered my father?" she asked hoarsely.

"No! No, I didn't! I would never!" Nami cried out. "I lost my own mother, why would I take your father from you? Please, you have to believe me!"

Vivi's face hardened. "I gave you my trust, and you stabbed me in the back," she spat.

"I'm sorry! I was only trying to protect my tribe!"

"You could have told me. I would have given you the crown," Vivi said, and looked at the guards. "Take her away and throw her in the dungeon."

"Vivi, please! I'm sorry! Please listen to me!" Nami kept screaming, and Vivi could hear her even down the hall, after the doors of the throne room had fallen shut.

As soon as they were alone, Vivi broke down. Chaka and Pell rushed to her side, holding her close as she cried.

"I can't do this," she whispered. "I can't be objective to judge her. I can't."

"You don't have to worry about that right now," Pell said soothingly. "The crown had returned safely, and she won't be going anywhere."

* * *

Nami was sitting on the cold, hard floor of her cell. She wasn't sure how long she had been in here, as it was hard to keep track of time in a place like this.

Sometimes, guards brought her water and bread, but Nami had to wonder why she was still here. Stealing from the pharaoh was punishable by death. Vivi had told Nami about her previous maidservant, who had stolen from them as well – some expensive items, but nothing as bad as the coronation crown – and how Vivi had pleaded for a lesser sentence. Perhaps Nami would be granted that same mercy, but the previous maidservant had still received a hundred lashes.

Nami had been sitting in this cell since she had been brought to Vivi. She could only hope Vivi would take her story into consideration, but she had never seen Vivi like that. Nami had hurt her bad.

Sighing, Nami leaned back against the wall to which her arms were chained. The chains were long enough she could move around a little, but it wasn't like she could go far anyway. Her only company were rats, and the occasional guard who brought her food.

Suddenly, the door opened, but it was too soon for it to be a guard, as Nami had had food recently. Nami sat up, and her eyes widened when she saw who entered.

Vivi was wearing a white dress, and her head was adorned with a diadem made out of golden beads. She looked every bit the pharaoh.

She was followed into the room by Chaka and Pell.

Nami looked at the floor and didn't dare to make eye contact.

Vivi sent away the guard who had let them in, who left with a bow.

"I didn't expect to see you ever again," Nami whispered.

"I wasn't planning on coming," Vivi replied, "at first, that is. You're no doubt guilty of stealing the coronation crown. Theft from the pharaoh is punishable by death."

Nami looked up. "Does that mean…"

"I'm pharaoh now, yes."

Nami nodded and stared at the ground again.

"I was advised against coming here," Vivi continued, "but I will give you one more chance to explain yourself before I decide on your fate."

Nami took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I haven't lied to you," she began softly. "I am from a tribe overseas, called the Cocoyasi tribe. Fifty years ago, your country and my tribe were at war, and your ancestor took our sacred crown as a trophy. We used it in rituals to please the gods, but when we lost it, the gods became cross with us. The only way to soothe them was to start sacrificing a human of our tribe every year, or that was what the high priest told us. Every year lots are drawn to decide who has to die. It was my turn nine years ago, but because I was still a child, they wanted to kill my sister as well. My mother sacrificed herself to save us. This year, it was my turn again, but I managed to convince them that I would get the crown back. If I'm not back by the end of the year, they will sacrifice my sister instead."

It was silent for a while after Nami was done with her story. Then finally, Vivi spoke.

"I figured you were from the Cocoyasi tribe when you said the crown originally belonged to you," she said. "It is not the history as I know it, but that doesn't change the fact that there are humans sacrificed yearly. I understand that you were trying to save your sister and the rest of your tribe. But there is one thing I need to know."

Nami looked up.

"Did you murder my father?"

"I did not," Nami replied firmly. "I have never left your side, except at night. I admit that your coronation was convenient for me, because I couldn't get to the treasury. But I wouldn't kill him to make it happen! I was considering taking you into my confidence and telling you who I really was, when your father suddenly passed away. The thought of taking his life has never crossed my mind."

Vivi sighed, and suddenly, she looked more like the princess Nami had known all these months. "I want to believe you so badly. But how can I trust you again?"

Nami looked at the floor. "You have no reason to. I've betrayed you, taken advantage of your kindness and trust. I am telling the truth, but I have no way to prove it."

Vivi sighed and remained silent for a moment, before she started to speak again. "I may be a fool, but I do believe you. You stole from me for good reason, but you know the pain of losing someone close to you, so I don't think you would do that to me. The time we spent together… I'd like to think I at least got to know you a bit."

"You did. If it weren't for you… I hate what I did to you, and I never meant to hurt you," Nami said. "But thank you for letting explain myself."

Vivi looked at Chaka and Pell, who both nodded. Chaka handed her a bag and undid Nami's chains.

Curiously, Nami leaned forward. Her eyes widened when she saw what Vivi took out of it.

It was the coronation crown.

"W-what…?" Nami stammered.

"I can't allow such slaughter to continue amongst your people," Vivi said. "I know I'm not your pharaoh, but I can't ignore such suffering if I can do something about it."

"Y-you're giving it to me?" Nami stammered.

"I am. We only use the crown when a new pharaoh is crowned, which happened to me recently, so it can be years before we need it again. Every one of those years, someone of your tribe needlessly dies."

"But how will you crown the next pharaoh?" Nami asked.

"With this." Vivi gestured to Pell, who was carrying an exact same bag as Chaka had been. "I had a replica made. No one needs to know about it. Don't worry, yours is the real one."

Nami stared in awe at the exact copy of the diadem. "I can't believe you did this. Are you not going to have me put to death? And isn't your country believed to be protected by this crown?" Nami stammered.

"You should know by now that I hate pointless bloodshed," Vivi said. "I will defend my own country. However, I cannot let you go entirely unpunished. I cannot let you stay in Alabasta, no matter my own feelings. People will always speculate you murdered my father for your own gains. Therefore, you are banished from Alabasta from this day on." Tears welled up in her eyes as she spoke.

Nami bit her lip and nodded, ignoring the tear that rolled down her cheek.

"Please put an end to the practices of your tribe," Vivi whispered. "I'll have you escorted home by one of my galleys so you'll be in time before your sister dies." Then she turned around to Chaka and Pell. "Please give us a minute."

They nodded and left the small room.

"I'm sorry things turned out this way," Nami said hoarsely. "When I came here, I never expected to like you so much, or to fall in love with you."

Vivi wiped a tear from her cheek. "Me neither." She gently took the crown from Nami's hands and placed it upon her head. "You'll always be my queen."

Despite her tears, Nami let out a laugh and switched the crown of beads on Vivi's head with the replica of her own.

They held hands for a moment, enjoying their last moments together, before Vivi leaned in and kissed Nami upon the lips. Nami placed her hands in Vivi's neck and pulled her close.

When they finally let go, Nami placed her forehead against Vivi's. "You'll make a wonderful pharaoh," she whispered.

"I'll miss you so much," Vivi said softly.

"I'll miss you too."

* * *

A few days later, Nami was aboard the galley that would escort her home. She had enjoyed her time with Vivi to the fullest, in secret of course, because she was seen as a murderer and a thief by the people. Only Chaka, Pell, Igaram and Terracotta had known about their affair.

Nami smiled as she remembered Vivi lying naked on her bed, her cheeks flushed and her lips swollen from kisses. She would always remember Vivi, even if she couldn't be with her.

As the galley set sail, Nami searched the quay for a sign of Vivi. She had promised she would be there, even if she had to be there in secret.

When she didn't see her, Nami sighed. It would have been nice to see her one last time.

Suddenly, she saw a figure approach. It was Carue, with someone riding on his back. When they were near the river, Vivi jumped off him.

Nami resisted the urge to wave and yell at her. She couldn't be seen waving at anyone, even if Vivi was in disguise, because of the hatred the people of Alabasta felt for her.

Instead of waving, Nami turned her back to the quay and rose her arm in the air. On her wrist was a small tattoo of a cobra, one she and Vivi had both let made to remember each other.

She didn't dare to look around, but she was sure that Vivi was mirroring her pose.

Perhaps, one day, they would meet again.


End file.
